Das Herz der Enterprise
by Zelda Scott
Summary: McCoy ist tot. Ein Transporterunfall hat ihn das Leben gekostet. Wie geht die Crew mit dem Verlust um?


**Das Herz der Enterprise**  
A Tribute to McCoy 

McCoy war tot und die Atmosphäre von Trauer und Bestützung war beinahe greifbar. Selbst die Enterprise schien zu trauern, hing antriebslos im Raum, als wolle das majestätische Sternenschiff nicht wahr haben, dass es seines Herzens beraubt worden war. An Bord gab es niemanden, der den bärbeißigen Arzt nicht gekannt – und gemocht hatte.

Scotty drehte müde sein Glas in der Hand, doch heute konnte nicht mal das bernsteinfarbene Gold seine Stimmung aufhellen. Im Grunde, so dachte er, hatten McCoy und er die gleiche Aufgabe gehabt; während McCoy die menschliche Komponente der Enterprise in Topform hielt, so tat Scotty das gleiche mit den technischen. Doch nie wieder wollte Scotty eine Maschine anrühren. Nie wieder. Der Chefingenieur schloss für einen Moment die Augen und da waren sie wieder, die Bilder, die ihn seit nunmehr 17 Stunden und 23 Minuten verfolgten: Die Umrisse McCoys, die sich auf der Transporter-Plattform manifestierten, wieder zerfaserten und dann erneut stofflicher wurden. Scotty hatte sein ganzes Wissen, all sein Fingerspitzengefühl in die Aufgabe gelegt und wie ein Virtuose mit seinem Klavier mit den Einstellungen des Transporters gearbeitet. Und dann, als er mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln zu Spock und Kirk hinüber sah, erkannte er schon an der Miene des Captains, das irgendwas furchtbar schief gegangen sein musste. Ehe Scotty überhaupt wusste, was geschehen war, wurde er schon von Sanitätern und Dr. M'Benga zurück gedrängt.

Es war irgendwie unwirklich, McCoys Gestalt leblos auf der Transporter-Plattform liegen zu sehen. Äußerlich unverletzt, aber ohne Leben. Selbst Spock hatte so fassungslos ausgesehen und wenn es etwas gab, das einen wirklich aus der Bahn werfen konnte, dann der Anblick eines fassungslosen Vulkaniers. Aber... Das Geräusch des Türsummers unterbrach Scottys trübselige Gedanken. Er ignorierte es. Ein paar Sekunden später ging die Tür einfach auf. Das hätte sie nicht dürfen, aber dem Chefingenieur war es egal. Alles war egal. Kirk stand in der Öffnung, seltsam unentschlossen zwischen drinnen und draußen. Scotty sah ihn nur an, blieb aber stumm. Nichts war wirklich noch von Bedeutung. Kirk trat zögernd einen Schritt in Scottys Kabine, gerade weit genug, damit sich die Tür wieder schließen konnte.

„Es war nicht Ihre Schuld", sagte er schließlich.

Scotty antwortete nicht. Er erkannte die Worte als das, was sie waren: hohl und sinnlos. Natürlich war es seine Schuld. Es war immer seine größte Angst gewesen, einen Fehler zu begehen, eine kleine Nuance in einer Berechnung nur, die unweigerlich ein Leben fordern würde. So, wie es McCoys größte Angst gewesen war, dass der Transporter seine Moleküle nicht mehr richtig zusammensetzen würde. Scotty hatte es geschafft, daraus Realität werden zu lassen.

Als der Chefingenieur nicht antwortete, setzte Kirk sich schließlich auf den leeren Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Der Captain griff die fast leere Flasche des 104 Jahre alten schottischen Whiskeys und erkannte darin fast augenblicklich McCoys letztes Geburtstagsgeschenk an den Chefingenieur. Die Feier war erst letzte Woche gewesen. War es wirklich erst eine Woche her, dass sie gelacht und gefeiert hatten?

Scotty starrte weiterhin trübsinnig in sein Glas, in dem lebendigen Albtraum gefangen, der ihm immer wieder in den Transporterraum zurückkehren ließ.

Schließlich sah Kirk es ein, dass er nichts ausrichten konnte. Also nahm er seine eigene Trauer mit und verließ die Kajüte des Chefingenieurs.

_So ist es also, bei seiner eigenen Beerdigung den Partyschreck zu geben_, dachte McCoy. Zumindest nahm er an, dass er es dachte. _Himmel, das hier ist etwas für Spock, aber nicht für einen alten Landarzt._ _Wusste ja schon immer, dass diesem verdammten Transporter nicht zu trauen ist._ _Wenn ich das nächste Mal mit Jim rede, werde ich ihm schon sagen, was ich von diesen Dingern halte_. McCoy hielt inne, als ihm klar wurde, dass er eventuell nie wieder mit Jim würde reden können. Er hatte seine eigene Leiche gesehen, verdammt noch mal! Und er hatte M'Benga bei den vergeblichen Wiederbelebungsmassnahmen beobachtet. _Guter Junger, dieser M'Benga. Talentiert._ Kurz bedauerte McCoy es, dem anderen Arzt nie seine Wertschätzung ausgedrückt zu haben. Jetzt war es vermutlich zu spät. Sein Körper lag in der Kältekammer und würde auf Vulkan den Behörden zur Überführung zur Erde übergeben werden, wo Joanna alles weitere für seine Beerdigung in die Wege leiten würde.

Wenn ich aber tot bin, warum denke ich dann? Der Gedanke war so verrückt, dass McCoy ihn stückchenweise durchging, um seinen Sinn zu erfassen. Er versuchte, sich in Spock hineinzuversetzen, die Sache logisch zu betrachten. Und rein logisch gab es nicht viele Optionen. Es war möglich, dass er halluzinierte. Oder er war tot und das war einfach das Ende, von dem niemand wusste, wie es aussah. Oder aber er lebte doch noch, auf eine merkwürdige, kaum zu erklärende Weise.

Dem Arzt schwirrte der Kopf – zumindest das, was davon noch übrig war. Er fragte sich, was er jetzt tun sollte. Während der ganzen Trauerfeier hatte er versucht, mit Jim und Spock zu reden, aber vergeblich. Spock hatte so gleichgültig ausgesehen wie immer, dieser spitzohrige Bastard und Jim hatte eine seiner besten Vulkanier-Imitationen zur Schau gestellt. Nun war es amtlich, er, McCoy, war tot, auch wenn er sich nicht so fühlte. Wenn er sich in einem dunklen Raum befand, schien alles so wie immer. Er spürte direkt das Pulsieren seiner Herzens, fühlte, wie das Blut die Aorta entlang gepumpt wurde, seinen Körper mit Nährstoffen versorgte. Ein Blick in einen Spiegel hatte ihm aber unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er keinen Körper mehr hatte. Nada. Niente. Nichts. _Müssen wohl Phantomschmerzen sein_.

Vage dachte McCoy an Lieutnant Peters zurück, der kurz vor ihm gestorben war und nun die Kältekammer neben seiner eigenen bewohnte. Brandverletzung, schlimme Sache. Er war noch so jung gewesen. McCoy hatte die letzten fünf Stunden damit zugebracht, dass Schiff nach ihm abzusuchen, nach etwas, das zurück geblieben war. Aber da war nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Hätte er aber nicht etwas von Peters finden müssen, wenn sie beide tot waren?

All diese Gedanken hatten den Arzt nicht eine Unze weitergebracht. Er seufzte gedanklich. Jetzt war er nicht mehr das Herz der Enterprise, wie Jim ihn während seiner Trauerrede bezeichnet hatte, sondern ihr Geist. Leise glitt er durch die nächste Wand, durch ein paar Decks und er fragte sich beunruhigt, was passieren würde, wenn sich das Sternenschiff bewegen würde. Er hatte bereits festgestellt, dass er irgendwo im Nichts schwebte – einmal hatte er aus Versehen die falsche Abzweigung genommen und war mitten im Weltraum gelandet. Das hatte ihn zu der beunruhigenden Überlegung gebracht, dass das Schiff vermutlich durch ihn hindurch fahren würde, sollte es sich wegbewegen. Und das würde in rund fünf Stunden der Fall sein, so lange, wie die Reparaturarbeiten am Impulsantrieb noch dauern würden…

Rastlos erreichte McCoy schließlich den verdammten Transporterraum, der seine Moleküle nun wirklich säuberlich zerlegt hatte. Ein Techniker lag unter dem Pult, ein weiterer prüfte die Schaltungen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Jim kam herein, noch immer mit dem absolut steinernen Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn er seine Gefühle hinter seiner Kommendo-Fassade verbergen wollte. Etwas belustigt stellte McCoy fest, dass die Techniker Haltung annahmen, was bei dem, der unter dem Pult auf dem Boden lag, nicht eben elegant aussah. Er schnellte hoch und stieß sich saftig den Kopf.

Kirk zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper und sah DeFries, den ranghöchsten, der vor dem Pult stand, nur fragend an. Der Mann fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und brachte schließlich heraus:

„Wir… äh…. haben noch nichts gefunden, Sir."

„Das reicht mir nicht, Lieutnant. Ein Mensch ist gestorben. Absolut unnötig, wie ich hinzufügen möchte. Und ich werde erst dann wieder auch nur einen Bleistift beamen lassen, wenn Sie mir konkret sagen, was schief gelaufen ist."

„Ja, Sir. Ähm. Es ist nur so…"

„Was Lieutnant?"

„Naja, also, wir…"

„Spucken Sie es aus."

„Wir haben alle Schaltungen nun dreimal aus- und wieder eingebaut, Sir. Und da war absolut nichts, wo es nicht hingehört hätte. Der Transporter funktioniert einwandfrei, Sir."

Der Mann schien unter Kirks eisigem Blick, zu dem er eigentlich hinab sehen musste, sichtbar zu schrumpfen. Lass den armen Kerl in Ruhe, hätte McCoy gerne gesagt, aber wie immer seit dem Unfall blieb es bei dem Wunsch. Jim stand dicht davor, seine Beherrschung zu verlieren, soviel erkannte er mit Sicherheit. Noch ein falsches Wort und die Fassade würde in sich zusammenbrechen wie ein Kartenhaus.

„Er funktioniert offenbar NICHT einwandfrei, Lieutnant DeFries. Und Sie werden ihn meinetwegen noch weitere dreimal auseinander nehmen, ich will wissen, was es ist."

Kirk drehte sich um, ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten. Die Tür öffnete sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um eine unsanfte Kollision zu vermeiden.

DeFries schien in sich zusammen zu sacken.

„Puh…" war das einzige, was er heraus brachte.

„Hast du seinen Blick gesehen?" Fähnrich Landon kroch unter dem Pult hervor.

„War ja nicht zu übersehen. Aber ich kann den Captain verstehen. Er war mit Dr. McCoy gut befreundet. Muss schlimm sein, seinen besten Freund einfach so zu verlieren."

„Ich dachte, Mr. Spock ist sein bester Freund."

„Kann schon sein, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie eine Freundschaft mit einem Vulkanier funktionieren soll. So oder so ist der gute Doktor ein großer Verlust. Ich war erst vor zwei Wochen bei ihm, hatte meine Sicherheitsschuhe vergessen und mir eines dieser verdammten Indikatorrelais auf den Fuß fallen lassen. Er hat mich zwar ordentlich heruntergeputzt, aber nichts gemeldet. Und schon eine Stunde später habe ich mich gefühlt wie neu."

„Ja, so war er. Mürrisch und herzlich. – Frage mich, wer sein Nachfolger wird."

„Darüber denke ich lieber nicht nach." Frustriert knallte DeFries den Trikorder auf die Konsole.

„Verdammt, wir haben hier WIRKLICH alles dreimal überprüft. Hier ist NICHTS."

„Was sollen wir tun? Irgendeine Ursache muss es ja haben." Es klang resigniert.

„Sicher. Nur will ich verdammt sein, wenn ich sie finde. Wenn nur Mr. Scott hier wäre…"

„Ja, er würde es sicher finden. Andererseits hat er den Transporter bedient, als es passierte. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm das passieren würde."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber er ist auch nur ein Mensch. Wie der Captain. Das vergisst man meistens."

„Was tun wir jetzt?"

„Weiterarbeiten, wie es der Captain befohlen hat."

„Hat das einen Sinn?"

„Vermutlich nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht, was wir sonst tun können."

DeFries nahm seinen Trikorder wieder auf, Landon steckte seinen Kopf erneut in die Eingeweide des Transporters. _Gute Jungs, alle beide. Jim hätte sie nicht so hart ran nehmen dürfen_, dachte McCoy. Er bedauerte, für so viel Leid verantwortlich zu sein und beschloss, Spock zu suchen, da er die Person war, die ihn vor überflüssigen Gefühlsausbrüchen bewahren würde.

Er fand den Vulkanier in seinem Quartier und zum ersten Mal empfand McCoy die Umgebungstemperatur als nicht unerträglich warm. Der Erste Offizier saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte konzentriert auf seinen Monitor, der für McCoy unerklärliche Grafiken zeigte. Toll, jetzt bin ich hier und sehe Spock dabei zu, wie er einen Monitor anstarrt. _Ich werde mich zu Tode langweilen. _Der Vulkanier bewegte keinen Muskel und bei jedem anderen hätte McCoy gesagt, dass er mit offenen Augen träumen würde. Er wollte schon gehen, als Spock unvermittelt das Interkom aktivierte.

„Spock an Captain Kirk"

„Hier Kirk. Was gibt es?"

Spocks Bildschirm hatte sich geteilt, zeigte nun neben den sich windenden Kurven Jims Gesicht, auf dem sich unter den Augen dunkle Schatten abzeichneten.

„Ich bedauere es, Sie zu stören, Captain, aber es wäre gut, wenn Sie in mein Quartier kommen könnten."

Jim runzelte die Stirn.

„Bin gleich da. Kirk Ende."

Kirks Gesicht verschwand. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kündigte der Türsummer einen Besucher an - die Kabine des Captains lag direkt neben der des Ersten Offiziers. _Jim sieht schlecht aus_, dachte McCoy, als Spock seinen Gast in sein Quartier einließ. Obwohl er ihn erst vor kurzem im Transporterraum getroffen hatte, schienen Stunden seitdem vergangen zu sein. Der Captain erschien mit einem Male um Jahre gealtert, die Fassade war gebröckelt.

„Was gibt es, Spock?"

„Ich habe hier etwas, dass Sie sich ansehen sollten."

„McCoy?"

„Positiv, Captain."

Neugierig geworden folgte Kirk seinem Ersten Offizier zu dessen Schreibtisch.

„Wie Sie wissen, wurde Dr. McCoy genau in dem Augenblick herübergebeamt, als der Teil des Schiffswracks, in dem er sich befand, explodierte."

„Ja. Wie sollte ich das vergessen? Wir haben ihm immer wieder gesagt, er soll sich beeilen, aber er wollte nicht hören."

„Eine weit verbreitete menschliche Angewohnheit, Sir."

Kirk sah ihn nur beißend an.

„Wenn sein Tod wenigstens einen Sinn gehabt hätte. Aber auf dem Wrack konnte er niemanden mehr retten. So ein Ende…"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Captain, dass es wirklich ein Ende war."

Kirks Kopf schnell hoch.

„Was meinen Sie damit, Spock?"

„Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass McCoy nicht vollständig tot ist."

„Erklären Sie."

„Der Weltraum ist nicht immer gänzlich leer. Er enthält kleinste Teilchen, die…"

„Ich weiß Spock. Ich habe nicht die ganze Akademie-Zeit verschlafen."

„Das wollte ich nicht andeuten. Nach dem bedauerlichen Unfall habe ich mir die chemische Zusammensetzung des Raums angesehen. Das hier", er blendete eine Grafik ein, „ist die Zusammensetzung, wie sie sein sollte. Hier", er legte eine zweite darüber, „ist die vor der Explosion. Die letzte", er drückte einen weiteren Knopf und eine dritte Grafik wurde sichtbar, „ist der Ist-Zustand."

„Die Unterschiede sind beträchtlich, Spock."

„In der Tat, Captain. Tatsächlich gehe ich davon aus, dass während des Transports die durch die Explosion ausgelöste Hitze mit den Teilchen im Weltraum interagierte und den Vorgang beeinflusst hat."

„Inwiefern?"

Spock ersetzte das Bild auf dem Monitor durch ein anderes.

„Ich bin der Auffassung, dass der Transporter ausgezeichnet funktioniert hat. Nur wurde Dr. McCoys Persönlichkeit von seinem Körper getrennt."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Pille noch irgendwo als Geist existiert."

„Ich würde es nicht so ausdrücken, Captain, aber im Kern stimme ich Ihrer Aussage zu."

McCoy hielt den Atem an. Jedenfalls hätte er es getan, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Nicht ganz tot? Verdammte Transporter! Für den Fall, dass er jemals wieder in seinen Körper zurückkommen würde, würden ihn keine zehn Admiräle dazu bewegen, jemals wieder auf so eine idiotische Plattform zu steigen. Nur… Wie sollte er zurückkommen?

„Wie kriegen wir Pille wieder in seinen Körper?"

Kirks Stimme hatte einen belegten Unterton.

„Das, Captain, stellt ein nicht unerhebliches Problem dar. Allerdings gehe ich davon aus, dass der Transporter den einzigen signifikanten Lösungsansatz bietet."

„Müssen wir dazu nicht erstmal Pille finden? Ich meine das, was von ihm übrig bleibt?"

„Wie ich Dr. McCoy kenne, dürfte er sich zu dem augenblicklichen Zeitpunkt in diesem Raum aufhalten."

Kirk sah sich um und starrte in die Leere von Spocks Quartier.

„Ich sehe nichts."

Spock hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das können Sie auch nicht, Captain. Alle physischen Komponenten des Doktors befinden sich in der Kühlkammer."

„Meinen Sie, dass Pille hier spukt?"

„Das, was Sie seine Seele nennen würden, dürfte sich hier aufhalten, Sir."

„Wenn Du mich hören kannst, Pille, versuche, dich bemerkbar zu machen."

Gebannt lauschte Kirk in den Raum hinein, während McCoy sich die Seele aus seinem nicht vorhandenen Leib schrie und alle Flüche ausprobierte, deren er habhaft wurde.

Spock hob nun auch die zweite Augenbraue und benutzte den Tonfall, den er gewöhnlich verwendete, um Chekov zu belehren.

„Captain, ich sagte bereits, dass der Doktor, sollte sich meine Hypothese als richtig erweisen, nicht über die Mittel verfügt, um sich bemerkbar zu machen."

„Aber Sie tun das, Spock."

„Wenn Sie an eine Mentalverschmelzung denken, so rate ich dringend davon ab, Captain. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Doktor es noch nicht bemerkt hat, aber es ist mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 99,3 anzunehmen, dass der Geist nicht lange ohne seinen Körper existieren kann. Voraussichtlich bleiben ihm noch 6 Stunden und 34 Minuten, bevor die Trennung irreversibel wird. Eine Mentalverschmelzung würde diesen Zeitraum erheblich verkürzen."

_Verdammtes Spitzohr. Sagen Sie doch endlich, wie ich in meinen Körper zurückkomme. Wenn ich ihn zu fassen kriege, dann…_

„Was können wir tun?"

„Der erste Schritt muss darin bestehen, den Transporter wieder in einen benutzfähigen Zustand zu versetzen."

„Dazu brauchen wir Scotty. – Das wird keine leichte Aufgabe sein."

Als Kirk zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Türverriegelung zum Quartier seines Chefingenieurs überbrückte, war er ungleich besserer Stimmung. Zuvor war er hier gewesen, um Scotty ein Stück seiner Schuldgefühle zu nehmen, obwohl ein kleiner Teil von ihm selbst dem Ingenieur die Verantwortung für Pilles Tod zuschob. Nun war Kirk es selbst, der sich schuldig fühlte. Wenn Spocks Theorie stimmte – und das pflegten Spocks Theorien meistens zu tun – dann war es schlicht und einfach Pech gewesen. Mit McCoys Geist im Schlepptau nahm der Captain das traurige Bild, das sich ihm bot, auf.

Überall in der Kabine herrschte heilloses Chaos, Scherben lagen auf dem Boden, vermischt mit Kleidungsstücken und Teilen der Wanddekoration. Selbst der sorgfältig aufbewahrte schottische Dudelsack hatte seinen angestammten Platz verlassen und garnierte die Unordnung auf seltsame Weise.

Scotty selbst saß noch immer dort, wo Kirk ihn verlassen hatte, inzwischen umringt von einer ganzen Schar leerer Flaschen, die unzweifelhaft einmal Hochprozentiges enthalten hatten. Der Kopf des Ingenieurs war auf die Tischplatte gesunken, er schnarchte leiste.

Kirk brauchte eine Weile, um die Situation zu verarbeiten. Dann hielt er sich nicht lange damit auf, den Ingenieur wecken zu wollen. Der Anzahl der Flaschen nach zu urteilen wäre die zu erwartende Reaktion nicht Dankbarkeit gewesen. Stattdessen rief er M'Benga über das Interkom aus. Der dunkelhäutige Arzt reagierte verschlafen und etwas verwundert, versprach aber, so schnell wie möglich vorbei zu kommen.

Die Sekunden dehnten sich zu Ewigkeiten, in denen Kirk zur Untätigkeit verurteilt in dem verwüsteten Quartier stand. Endlich summte es und der dunkelhäutige Arzt betrat den Raum. In seinem Blick lagen sowohl Müdigkeit als auch milde Neugier. Er sah zuerst den Captain fragend an, dann den schnarchenden Chef-Ingenieur.

„Captain?"

Kirk zögerte untypisch, bevor er M'Benga vollständig in alles einweihte. Der Arzt sah nun nicht länger müde aus sondern ungläubig.

„Sie meinen also, dass Dr. McCoy sich in diesem Moment neben mir befindet und mir vermutlich einen verbalen Fußtritt in den Hintern gibt?"

_Worauf du einen lassen kannst, mein Junge!_

„So ungefähr. Ich weiß, wie verrückt sich das alles anhört, aber es ist eine Chance. Selbst, wenn sich Spocks Annahmen als falsch herausstellen sollten, schulden wir Pille einfach diese Möglichkeit."

_Das will ich auch hoffen…_

„Nehmen wir mal an, dass das alles stimmt. Wie wollen Sie vorgehen?"

„Zuerst einmal brauchen wir Scotty. Egal, was er im Augenblick über sich selbst denken mag, er ist der Schlüssel. Niemand kennt den Transporter so wie er."

„Sie wollen also, dass ich ihn aufwecke?"

Kirk nickte nur. Der Arzt zückte einen medizinischen Trikorder und trat auf die zusammen gesunkene und schnarchende Gestalt am Schreibtisch zu. M'Benga runzelte die Stirn, als er die Werte ablas.

„3,3 Promille. Wenn McCoy wieder da ist, sollte ich mich mit ihm mal über das Alkohol-Problem des Chefingenieurs unterhalten."

„Pille selbst hat ihm erst letzte Woche eine Flasche Whiskey geschenkt, ich glaube nicht, dass sie damit viel Erfolg hätten." Kirk grinste schelmisch.

„Da haben Sie wohl recht, Sir. Dennoch sollte er wenigstens vor einem solchen Exzess in die Krankenstation kommen und sich ein paar Tabellen Dusexin abholen, das verhindert diese extremen Auswirkungen."

„Ich bezweifle stark, dass Scotty in diesem Fall die Auswirkungen verhindern wollte, Doktor."

M'Benga kramte wortlos in seinem Medikit herum und förderte eine Hypo-Spritze zutage, die er dem Chefingenieur sofort verabreichte. Die Wirkung trat beinahe augenblicklich ein; mit noch leicht glasigem Blick richtete Mr. Scott sich auf.

„Was…?"

„Wir müssen mit Ihnen reden, Scotty. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe."

„Ich fasse keine Maschine mehr an und wenn Sie mich Kiel holen lassen, Sir."

„Sie werden mit Sicherheit, wenn Sie erstmal erfahren, um was es geht."

McCoy geisterte im Konferenzraum herum und konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe beherrschen. Einzig und allein das Wissen, dass es ihm rein gar nichts brachte, herum zu poltern, hielt ihn davon ab. _Hört endlich auf zu reden und tut etwas!_ hätte er gerne gesagt, aber Spock, Jim, M'Benga und Scotty dachten gar nicht daran. McCoy dagegen wurde immer unruhiger – vor einer Stunde hatte er sich leicht schwindelig gefühlt. Das war natürlich Blödsinn, das Gefühl war aber dennoch nicht verschwunden und hatte sich im Gegenteil noch verstärkt. Nach Spocks Schätzung blieben ihm noch etwas über drei Stunden, bevor er sich endgültig in seine Bestandteile zerlegte. _Verdammt noch mal, setzt Euch in Bewegung, ich sterbe hier!_

„Wir sollten endlich etwas tun", meinte Kirk wie zur Antwort auf McCoys stumme Anklage.

„Aye, Sir", seufzte Scotty, der zwar noch nicht überzeugt, aber schon besser aussah.

„Wie lange werden Sie brauchen?" erkundigte sich M'Benga.

„Die Änderungen sind recht einfacher Natur. Allerdings sollten wir vorher sicherstellen, dass der Transporter voll funktionsfähig ist", erwiderte Spock. Kirk stand auf.

„Gehen wir."

DeFries sah erschrocken auf, als nahezu alle Senior-Offiziere der Enterprise auf einmal den Transporterraum betraten. Landon und er hatten gerade alle Teile – zum fünften Mal – ausgebaut und machten sich daran, sie wieder einzusetzen. Dabei war ihre Stimmung in den letzten Stunden auf den Nullpunkt gesunken. Als DeFries Mr. Scott sah, schöpfte er wieder etwas Hoffnung. Wenn es jemanden gab, der eine Lösung finden konnte, dann er.

Landon war eiligst neben ihn getreten und versuchte, einerseits Haltung anzunehmen, andererseits keinen seiner vorgesetzten Offiziere direkt in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Offenbar ist der Transporter zumindest im Augenblick nicht funktionsfähig", bemerkte Spock trocken mit einem Seitenblick auf die im ganzen Raum verteilten Teile.

„Das dauert ja Stunden, um alles wieder zusammen zu setzten", stöhnte M'Benga. McCoy war einer Panik nahe. _Wenn ich hier jemals wieder rauskomme, werde ich diesen Raum NIE WIEDER betreten. Nie wieder. Ich werde… _

„55,35 Minuten sollten genügen, wenn ich Mr. Scott assistiere."

Kirk drehte den Kopf in Richtung des Ersten Offiziers.

„Ich hoffe, Sie versuchen, nicht witzig zu sein. Spock."

„Keineswegs, Captain. Ich stelle nur Tatsachen fest."

„Captain…", begann DeFries unsicher. Er fühlte sich in seiner Haut alles andere als wohl.

„Gehen Sie, Mr. DeFries und machen Sie Feierabend. Sie auch, Mr. Landon."

Kurzfristig sah der Lieutnant so aus, als wolle er noch etwas erwidern, besann sich dann aber etwas besseren und beschränkte sich auf ein kurzes „Aye, Sir."

Kirk war einen Blick aufs Chronometer. Langsam wurde er etwas unruhig. Nach Spocks Kalkulation blieb McCoy nur noch eine Stunde. Er merkte, wie ein großer Teil der Trauer zurückkehrte, die er seit Spocks Anruf erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Was, wenn sie diesmal keinen Erfolg hatten? Einmal mehr versuchte sich der Captain eine Enterprise ohne den bärbeißigen Arzt vorzustellen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Irgendwie hielt McCoy alles zusammen, stellte die Einheit her. Niemand konnte ihn einfach so ersetzen. Das ausgerechnet ihm ein Transporterunfall passierte… Einen Moment stellte er sich vor, was Pille wohl sagen würde, wenn er jetzt vor ihm stünde. Kirk grinste schwach. All das sollte vorbei sein? Seine Miene verfinsterte sich wieder. McCoy war sein Gewissen, sorgte dafür, dass er die richtigen Entscheidungen traf, den menschlichen Faktor nie außer Acht ließ. McCoy durfte einfach nicht sterben.

Kirk wanderte zum Schreibtisch zurück, betätigte das Interkom.

„Kirk an Spock."

„Spock hier, Captain."

„Wie weit sind Sie? Die von Ihnen geschätzten 55,35 Minuten sind seit über einer Stunde vorbei, Spock."

„Vollkommen richtig, Captain. Dieser Zeitraum bezog sich auf die Wiederherstellung der normalen Funktionalität des Transporters. Mr. Scott und ich waren allerdings gezwungen, zur Rettung des Doktors einige Modifikationen an den ursprünglichen Einstellungen vorzunehmen."

„Was für Modifikationen?"

„Es…"

„Schon gut, Spock, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Wie lange, bevor wir es versuchen können?"

„6,2 Minuten, Sir."

„Bin sofort bei Ihnen. Kirk Ende."

McCoy hatte Mühe, sich überhaupt noch genug zu konzentrieren, um wütend zu sein. Seine Wahrnehmung wies nun erhebliche Lücken auf, dennoch schaffte er es noch, die Ironie in der ganzen Angelegenheit zu erkennen. _Du wolltest doch immer, dass sich Freund Spitzohr mal verrechnet. Nun hat sich dein Wunsch erfüllt, dummerweise wirst du das mit dem Leben bezahlen. Ich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen. Ein alter Landarzt wie ich gehört nicht auf ein Raumschiff. Ich…_

„So, entweder, das funktioniert jetzt, oder wir können ab sofort die Moleküle einzeln von Hand einsammeln, Sir."

„Mr. Scott, Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass sich Moleküle nicht einfach mit der Hand…"

„Schon gut, Spock. Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Wir wollen Sie vorgehen?"

„Da Dr. McCoys Körper zurzeit nicht in der besten Verfassung ist, werde ich sein Katra aufnehmen."

„Sie wollen sich beamen lassen? Ist das sicher genug?"

„Das Risiko ist akzeptabel. Zudem ist es möglich, dass meine ursprüngliche Schätzung etwas zu optimistisch gewesen ist."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Bevor Dr. McCoys Geist aufhört zu existieren, wird es mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 96,4 eine Phase der Desorientierung geben. In diesem Zeitraum wird eine Rückführung in seinen - oder in einen anderen – Körper nicht mehr möglich sein."

„Wie lange?"

„2,6 Minuten, Captain."

„Beeilen Sie sich lieber."

„Aye, Sir."

Scott spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Hatte er sich verrechnet? Gab es etwas, dass sie übersehen hatten? Kirk lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Sein Blick drückte Zuversicht und gespannte Erwartung aus. Es war leicht, zuversichtlich zu sein, wenn man nicht wusste, was alles im Hintergrund ablief… Aber Scott hatte keine andere Wahl. Entweder, sie würden sowohl Spock als auch den Doktor retten, oder beide verlieren.

Der Chefingenieur atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann schob er die Regler ohne zu zögern nach unten. Spock verschwand, Scott änderte einige Einstellungen und setzte den alles entscheidenden Transport in Gang.

Wie bei McCoy vor so vielen Stunden wurde die Gestalt des Vulkaniers zuerst sichtbar, zerfaserte dann, wurde erneut sichtbar…. Scott schwitzte und spielte sein letztes Ass aus. Das Licht im Transporterraum flackerte, als er alle nicht benötigte Energie aus anderen Bereichen abzog, um mit den frei gewordenen Ressourcen den Vorgang zu unterstützen. Er zog die Regler endgültig durch. Es gab nun nichts mehr, was er noch hätte tun können. Spock stand auf der Plattform, etwas unsicher, aber unverkennbar. M'Benga lief sofort auf ihn zu, scannte ihn.

„Rein körperlich ist alles in Ordnung", verkündete er.

„Spock?" fragte Kirk und dann, etwas später und heiserer: „Pille?"

„Hier Jim."

„Spock und ich sind hier."

Zehn Stunden später starrte McCoy in einen Spiegel und freute sich über jede Falte und jedes graue Haar. Fast gierig sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Welch herrliches Gefühl!

Er war todmüde, aber viel zu froh, wieder am Leben zu sein, um auch nur an Schlaf zu denken. Als er auf den Gang trat, warfen ihm viele Leute verwunderte Blicke zu. Jim hatte zwar eine Durchsage gemacht, aber die Trauerfeier war den meisten noch lebhaft im Gedächtnis. Kein Wunder, insgesamt waren nur Stunden vergangen. Der Arzt lenkte seine Schritte zur Kabine des Chefingenieurs, der mehr als nur erleichtert schien, ihn zu sehen.

„Schön, sie wiederzuhaben, Doktor."

„Ja, Scotty, das ist es. Danke."

„Sie danken mir? Ich wollte sie um Verzeihung bitten."

„Um Verzeihung?"

„Ich bin für die Maschinen an Bord verantwortlich."

„Die Sache mit dem Transporter war nicht Ihre Schuld. Wie drückte sich Spock aus? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Zusammentreffens aller Ereignisse, die zur diesem bedauerlichen Vorfall geführt haben, beträgt 0,0025."

Scott grinste schelmisch, als er McCoys gelungene Vulkanier-Parodie hörte.

„Trotzdem…"

„Kein Trotzdem, Scotty. Sie sind viel zu wertvoll für die Enterprise, um einfach so die Segel zu streichen. Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder da bin – und ich bin froh, dass sie mich gerettet haben."

McCoys Begrüßungsparty war noch stärker frequentiert als die vorhergehende Trauerfeier. Viele waren einfach nur neugierig, die Hintergründe zu erfahren, aber mehr, dass es irgendetwas mit dem Transporter zu tun gehabt hatte, war nicht rauszukriegen.

McCoy suchte sich eine kleine Ecke und nippte an seinem saurianischen Brandy. Der ganze Rummel um seine Person war ihm einfach zu viel.

„Verdammtes Spitzohr", grummelte er vor sich hin. Obwohl er leise gesprochen hatte, hatte Kirk ihn offensichtlich gehört.

„Ich dachte, du wärst Spock dankbar."

„Bin ich auch. Weißt du aber, was dieser grünblütige Computer zu mir gesagt hat?"

Kirk zog in einer Imitation von Spock die Augenbrauen hoch. McCoy grinste schwach.

„Er meinte: Dr. McCoy, verwenden Sie Ihre Dankbarkeit lieber produktiv, indem Sie realisieren, dass der Transporterraum nicht nur zu dem bedauerlichen Vorfall sondern auch zu Ihrer Rettung beigetragen hat. Sie würden uns allen viele Umstände ersparen, wenn Sie Ihre Weigerung, sich noch einmal beamen zu lassen, überdenken würden."

Kirk grinste. „Nun, da hat er wohl recht."

„Also wirklich. Er hätte wenigstens so tun können, als hätte er mich vermisst."

Der Captain wurde ernst. „Das hat er, Pille. Wir alle."

ENDE

* * *

Story by Zelda Scott, 2005  
Star Trek ist ein eingetragenes Warenzeichen der Paramount Picture Corporation, eine Verletzung dieses Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. 


End file.
